We can find a way
by mattjay123
Summary: a story about Will and Emma in a rogh time
1. Chapter 1

"**We can find a way "**

_**Chapter 1**_

Will and Emma were six years married now. They were parents to a five year old son, named Lucas.

They have continued working together in McKinley, but with different schedules, in order to take care of their son.

They were a beautiful family, everybody could tell that, but the past few months have been a little rough for them. They barely talked, and when they did it was only to criticize each other. It was easy to tell that Emma's OCD was coming back. She hated how thing were turning out with her husband, she didn't know why but she was sure that something inside him was wrong, he wasn't the same, he use to be loving, understanding and patient with her, but now, he got angry with everything that she did. She was depressed, for that, and for a mayor reason that Will didn't know.

Emma was sick. Their constant fighting and lack of communication didn't allow her to tell him the truth; she didn't want to tell him, until they were fine as a couple. She had cancer. The diagnosis came as a bomb to her when she found out a couple of weeks ago. She couldn't believe how this could be happening to her.

- But...are you sure doctor? - said Emma with tears in her eyes.

- sadly yes, we have to find out what kind of breast cancer is the one that you have, but I need to be honest with you, the images that we took seem to be compatibles with a not very good tumor.

- What! – Her face fell down- But does exist any kind of treatment? I will do anything, whatever is necessary, just... Please...- and she started to cry.

- Emma, I had had many patients with your same case, I understand that you are afraid, but we need to confirm the diagnostic first with a biopsy. I just wanted you to know the possible scenario where we are right now, okay? As for the treatment, there are many things that we could do, but as I say, we need to be sure of the diagnostic. You are going to do this exam, it needs to be done soon, you are going to take a TC, and we will meet again in ten days okay?

- Okay - she said sobbing.

- And I think it's important that you tell your husband about this.

- I...-she stopped- I know, I'll figure out the way to tell him. Bye Dr. Kalman

- Bye Emma - he got up to hug her and to say goodbye.

That day she came home almost like a zombie, she stayed in her car out of her home for about thirty minutes crying without consolation. Then she went inside her house. She found Will in the kitchen.

-Where is Lucas? – She asked.

- In his room. Where were you? - He said with an angry look, not noticing the red color of her eyes.

- What? … I was at school; I have SAT classes this week.

- And why didn't you tell me. You knew that Lucas had to attend the birthday party of his friend, and we agreed that you were going to leave him there.

She was quiet; she forgot she has to do it. – I.. I´m sorry. I know. I just… I forgot.

-You forgot. Okay- He said sarcastically- so that's the answer you are gonna give to your son. – He sighted- it's a shame, you know, he was so excited.

-I'm sorry, okay? I will talk to him know. But you were at home, why didn't you do it.

-You know I'm working on regionals Emma! You've been so inconsiderate lately. You know I have a lot of work to do. And now you are being a bad mother. It's unbelievable.

-A bad mother! - She yelled- A bad mother! How could you say something like that, you don't know what I'm going through, Will.

- You only think about you, that's the probl…- he was interrupted by his son.

- What's all that yelling Dad- he said, not knowing what was going on.

They looked at each other.

-nothing Lucas, nothing, let's go to bed okay, it's late- Emma said taking her son to his room, and leaving Will alone in the kitchen.

Will was so upset. He was tired of this situation. He took the keys of his car and went out to a place where he could forget about what was happening. He picked up his cell phone and made a call.

-Hello, Where are you?- a female voice came out of the device.- Can I go to your place?...Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes.

He took his jacket, and went out of his home, without even telling her wife.

End of Chapter 1-

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry for the bad English; I am not an English speaker, but I'm trying my best.

I wanted to share this story with you. I'm a huge Wemma fan, and I'm so sad about Jayma leaving the show. Wemma is the cutest couple ever. We deserve to see a wemma family :(. But she is such a great actress, and I understand she want to do other things. I just hope she won't be neglected.

Hugs to all the glee and wemma fans.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma came home and she met will in the living room.

Hi

Hi, I took Lucas to my parent's house. I think we need time for us alone, I need to talk to you about something

Oh, I think you should have discussed that with me first, but okay. I think we need talk too.

Come on, sit down.

Okay, let me go to the bedroom first

This was it; this was the time she'd tell him about her cancer. She knew they weren't fine yet, but she soon will begin her treatment, so it couldn't wait any longer.

So, what do you want to talk about? – Emma said, looking to his eyes.

Well. You know, this isn't our best time as a couple. For a while we have been struggling with our own temperament, we have a lot of work in our jobs, we'd been stressed.

Yeah, I agree. But you know, I think this is a stage every married couple goes through. And I think…I believe that a better time will come for us. I mean, I still love you; you are my husband and the father of my son…

Yes, I know that, I love you too, but …. I need to confess something. I made a mistake, a big mistake and… - his voice started to shake- before I tell you this, I need you to know that I'm so sorry for what I did, I love you, and I was a fool, and an idiot, I thought that we were over, and I feel so ashamed, so guilty and I can't lie to you anymore…- he couldn't say another word. His head came down to his hands.

What…what are you talking about…what did you do? - Emma said not understanding what he was trying to say.

He lifted his head up to her …

I cheated on you Emma. I slept with someone else.

She froze; she couldn't believe what he just said. How could he do something like that to her? She was in shock.

What? - She said with a lost look.

I'm so sorry Emma, please forgive me, I love you…I love you; I don't know why I did that. I was drunk and mad, and…please forgive me- he started to cry and went to Emma's side and kneeled in from of her.

I…I don't understand Will, how could you do this to me?! To us?! We are a family. Did you forget about that?

I know, I know Emma, I'm so sorry. It was only once, Emma, I swear.

It doesn't matter Will. You cheated. You have changed Will, so much, and I think that I don't know you anymore. I have to go.

No, Emma stay, let's fix this please. I need we to fix this, I still love you Emma- he was begging.

Will! Let me go please- she said with tears, while Will grabbed her hand- I need to be alone. I don't want to see you. Let me go!

Emma please, forgive me! Please.

Let me go Will, I can't do this…please.

He released her, and watched her leaving their house.

An hour later, Will was still trying to contact her wife. He called her about twenty times, and left several voice messages.

Suddenly he felt that someone opened the door. It was Emma. She walked in, and stayed close to the door, to have a distance with Will.

Emma… -he was cut by her

Will, I need you to know that I'm leaving this house.

What? No, Emma, please.

Yes Will and I need you to take care of Lucas for a while. I'm not taking him to where I'm going. I can't. But I'm going to make sure he is fine. You are a good father to him; sadly you are not a good husband.

But why Emma, we can still fix this. I love you.

I can't will. And besides, I don't want to fix this Will. What you did has no forgiveness.

He was sad. He ruined his marriage. And for now, it didn't seem to have a solution.

Okay Emma, if that is what you want, I can't do anything to make you change your mind. You have every right to be mad. I can take care of Lucas, he is my son, but I don't understand why you aren't taking him. Where are you going? Are you going out of the city? I know he will have questions Emma. What will I say to him when he asks for his mother?

Emma listened to him. He was right, Lucas would have questions.

-that something you would have to figured out. I love my son; he is the reason why I'm leaving. I can't tell you more. I will call him every day, and I'm sorry but I need to pack.

She went to their room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and started to cry, trying Will couldn't hear her. She knew that everything that was coming would be hard. She knew she didn't have anyone to stand by her, to support her, no one, except for Will. But it would be harder to be away of her son, to not being able to take care of him.

She made a call.

- Hi, Dr. Kalman, it's Emma, I call you to confirm my entry to the hospital tomorrow… yes, nine o'clock. ..Okay, bye.

She came out of the room with two suitcases; Will was still on the living room waiting for her. He has his eyes full of tears.

Bye Will. Take good care of Lucas

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. And she left.


End file.
